Usuario discusión:201296
¡Bienvenido! Hola 201296. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Doraenciclopedia como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Doraenciclopedia" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Uberfuzzy 20:27, 2010 mayo 13 Ayuda en la creación de páginas nuevas Por favor, ¿podrías explicarme cómo poner esa línea negra de separación que utilizas al crear páginas? Me refiero a la que usas cuando pones un subtítulo en una página de algún aparato de Doraemon como por ejemplo "Utilidad" y una línea para dejar un espacio de separación con la información. Intenté usar "copiar, pegar" pero no sale. ¿Puedes ayudarme? -- Enzo agosto (Discusión) 23:09 20 oct 2010 : Respondido en la página de discusión del usuario.Medaluchador Nº1 del mundo 01:03 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre los aparatos trampa de Doraemon La lista de aparatos trampa de Doraemon: *Medicina de hacer maldades: la ha bebido por accidente Nobita. *Pegatina del miedo. Bowser héroe 09:15 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Sobre lo que he creado Hola, Medaluchador nº 1, te llamo así por tu firma. Y sobre lo creado lo hice porque he estudiado en nuevos episodios de Doraemon. P.D: No creo que sean estupideces... Bowser (HÉROE) 11:28 10 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Eres el rey de Doraenciclopedia, oh, Medaluchador nº1 del mundo? (Reverencias) Bowser (HÉROE) 18:12 19 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: The Spammer The Spammer era ese usuario no registrado que ha acosado las páginas Suneo Honekawa, Doraemon (Personaje), Fábrica de robots Matsushiba. Bowser (HÉROE) 16:22 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy Eric Kazer, y tengo una duda, acabo de escribir sobre un capitulo de Doraemon,¿debería seguir haciéndolo? Vietnamese Doraemon Wiki Hello, I'm Lưu Nguyệt Hạ Uyên and I'm an administrator in Vietnamese Doraemon Wiki http://doremon.wikia.com Can you add Vietnamese language link vi:Trang Chính in this wiki's main page. Thank you, Lưu Nguyệt Hạ Uyên (thảo luận) 02:22 16 ene 2012 (UTc Tengo que aclarar... Disculpa, pero no fui yo el que escribió esas insolencias, de hecho, fui yo el que las borró, no te culpo de equivocarte, pero no me gusta que me acusen de cosas que no he hecho. Lo que pasó es que primero borré una parte de los insultos y lo grabé, pero luego los borré todos y reescribí bien la página. PD Soy Eric Kazer. Hola No me gusta ser chivato, pero deberías visitar la página "Doraemon : La gran frontera mágica de Nobita", se han escrito cosas que no deberían estar ahí, lo haría yo, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. Eric Kazer 19:15 14 may 2012 (UTC) Hola, alguien ha borrado la página de Sewashi Nobi y la reescrito con sandeces, y hasta palabras malsonantes, voy a dejarla como estaba, y te aviso para que no me eches la culpa como la última vez.Eric Kazer (discusión) 18:12 12 sep 2012 (UTC)